The Opponent
by Kushiro Mezidoria
Summary: It's a new time period for DBZ and a new Budokai! Everything is going great until it's Gohan's turn to fight. The way the other fighters are talking about his opponent is getting him a little worried. When he finally sees his opponent it's...


Okay. I'm going to TRY to make this as interesting as possible! This takes place after Baby dies. Trunks is about.oh.say.twenty-six, maybe? I don't know. Anyway, he has a wife. Her name is Arkonee. They have three kids. Their first-born is a scholar (like Chichi wanted Gohan to be). He past collage at six and is a scientist. Half the time you don't know what he's saying or he puts you to sleep with a two hour long lecture on buoyancy.Anyway, the second is a really nice girl named Novalee. Arkonee is the reincarnation of Freeza's daughter, Zelphina (I think that's what it was anyway. Lauren made it up, not me!). Zelphina was the best friend of the Novalee the child was named after. (And just in case you're wonderin', Novalee is Vegeta's sister and THAT I did make up!) Their third child is a really annoying kid that is really stupid named Kami (and personally, I think that's an insult to him, unless you're talking about Master Roshi. Then I don't care.) Anyway, on with the story.  
  
Chapter 1- The New Guy On The Block  
  
Bulma entered the laughter filled room her friends were sitting in. Her mom followed with a tray of hot chocolate. "Who wants a drink? Careful, it's hot!" Mrs. Briefs asked in her high-pitched voice. Buu ran up to her and grabbed a cup. He carefully sipped it as he walked back to his seat. The others took a cup as well. Mrs. Briefs left the room. Shortly after her departure, Arkonee entered the room. Trunks set his cup on the table. He looked at her.  
  
Arkonee looked as if she hadn't slept in days. She staggered over to Trunks and fell into his lap and instantly fell asleep. Trunks smiled and wrapped her arms around her. The TV boomed and Goten looked at it. "Huh. Looks like someone finally beat Hercule. From what he's saying, some one's beaten him at least five times already," He said. They all looked at the TV except the sleeping girl. "I was not able to get this guy to let me interview him," the reporter was saying, "but I will tell you that this guy is INCREDIBLY strong!"  
  
"Wow. If he's as strong as he says he is, then that guy would be a wonderful opponent! Just think!" Goku said. Krillen stared at him with one eye twitching. "Goku! Can't you ever stop thinking about finding someone stronger than you? You're starting to sound like Vegeta!" Krillen said. Goku looked at him. "What's wrong with that?" Goku asked. "Yeah, Goku just likes a good fight, that's all!" Trunks laughed.  
  
"I have heard a rumor going around that this guy will be going to the next tournament. I just hope I can catch him then!" the reporter said. "Cool! We could enter and see for ourselves what this guy is really like!" Goku said. Krillen rolled his eyes. "Then I guess we should start training now, shouldn't we?" Vegeta asked as he left the room.  
  
When the day of the tournament finally arrived, those who were entering were very excited. "Oh, come on Krillen! Why won't you fight?" Goku asked. "I told you already! If this guy is as strong as we believe he is, I'll get stomped!" Krillen laughed. Goku, Piccolo, Vegeta, Goten, Trunks, Arkonee, Gohan, 18, Buu, Arkonee and Trunk's three kids, and Yamcha went inside the building. Once again, they did the punching machine. Vegeta, fortunately, DIDN'T break it this time, even though he really wanted to. They didn't stay long. There were too many people to watch them all.  
  
They went off to go look for something to eat. Their friends found them as they ate. "I don't even know why they do that stupid test. They should know that if you guys are entering, you'll win that!" Bulma said as she leaned on Goku's chair. "You never know. Some one might show up one day and surprise us!" Gohan said. "That is true, but isn't that why you all have joined in the first place?" Bulma asked. They smiled. Their small meeting was cut short, as it was time to draw lots. They had all made it. Hercule didn't participate in this tournament. Many thought it was because of the new guy. The announcer came up to them.  
  
"Well, I already know you all so I don't have to call your names out. That new guy has been here already as well as two others and left. He's in the fifth match as the ninth fighter. The other two are in the fourth match against each other. Since you all are the only ones left, you can draw and tell them your name and number that you pull, if you wouldn't mind," the announcer said. Vegeta mumbled his objections, but no one else had a problem. They drew their lots and did as he asked. The first match was Goten fighting against Goku. In the second match, piccolo was to fight Vegeta. The third was 18 and Buu. The fourth was Hitoshi and Miri, two people the z team knew nothing about. The fifth match was Kushiro, another unknown fighter, and Gohan. In the sixth is Dende versus Trunks. The seventh is Novalee versus Yamcha, and the last is Kami against Arkonee.  
  
They headed out to the front of the building where the ring was. They stood in the doorway behind the large sign. Two kids stood there. The tallest one looked at them. He nudged the other. The other one turned, sneered, and looked back outside with his back to them. They were kind of shocked at the smaller boy's appearance. He was a Kai. He looked similar to Shin because of his hair and clothes. The only difference was that his hair was lavender and each spike had a small, lone, black streak rising from the scalp to the tip. The taller boy glared at him. He looked human enough. He had black hair and black eyes. He was white and wore human clothing.  
  
The taller boy walked up to Goku. He extended his hand. "Hi. I'm Hitoshi, and that sour puss over there is my brother Miri." He said. Goku shook his hand and introduced himself and the others. The announcer started his speech which told them that the fight was about to begin. The first couple of fights weren't real interesting to the z-team. They were too eager to meet the new guy that everyone in town was talking about. Goku won the first match and Vegeta the second. Buu won the third. The brother's match was kind of interestion since the others found out that they could fly. Hitoshi was holding up a good battle, but Miri won in the end. Gohan gulped as he heard his name called. Hitoshi went up to him.  
  
"You might want to be careful. Kushiro's in a bad mood today. Kushi can get pretty mean in a bad mood, not to mention dangerous," Hitoshi warned. Gohan walked out to the ring and looked back to the doorway to await his opponent. He had to admit it. He was terrified. He wasn't really sure what to think. Anyone could beat Hercule if they trained enough for it. Of course, what Hitoshi had just said had really jarred his sences. Kushi finally came from the shadows. As Kushi walked to the ring, the others, besides the brothers, stared after the new guy with open mouths. "You have to be kidding!" Krillen said when the opponent reached outside. The croud had gone silent from the look on the fighter's hard face.  
  
Red boots echoed in the silent stadium. Gohan couldn't help but stare with an open mouth. His opponent stopped in front of him. He gazed at the person he had been terrified of. The first sight of him would have scared anyone away. Gohan didn't quite get it though. The face looked absolutely familiar, but the name didn't go. The red boots were connected to light blue pants protruding from an odly shapped uniform. The arms were crossed over the front of the fighter's chest. Light blue sleeves covered the light purple skin. Cold, black eyes glared at Gohan. Yellow earings gleamed from pointy ears. White hair stood up in spikes in a moehawk at the top of the head.  
  
Gohan was confused. This was Shin. This was the Supreme Kai, just a little taller and piercing eyes that seemed to hate everything it saw. He couldn't figure out why he would call himself Kushiro, though, when Shin suited him just fine. "I want to know one thing!" said a feminine voice from the Kai. Gohan was a little taken back. "Are you a saya-jin?" Gohan nodded in answer, too stunned to speak. He could see now that she was a girl. When you looked at her long enough, you could see her beauty, even if she did look like Shin. Kushiro got in a fighting stance. "Then I shall show you no mercy!"  
  
Well, it's good so far, or at least I think so. If you like it, review and I shall continue. I won't, no, I refuse to continue unles I have some reviews.or, at least, I would prefer to have some anyway. I'm not forcing you but I seriously will not continue until I get some. 


End file.
